<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bath &amp; Cuddles by LucPub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623519">A Bath &amp; Cuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucPub/pseuds/LucPub'>LucPub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Other, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:29:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucPub/pseuds/LucPub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gren convinces Kazi to bathe, and then they sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gren/Kazi (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Bath &amp; Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kazi, when’s the last time you bathed?” Gren asked, standing in the doorway of the home office where Kazi was currently working. He had cooked dinner for them, and Kazi had offered to let him stay the night, which he accepted.</p>
<p>“Uh…” Kazi blanked.</p>
<p>“You can’t remember, can you?”</p>
<p>“No,” Kazi admitted sheepishly. It was a little embarrassing.</p>
<p>“If you can’t remember, it’s been too long.”</p>
<p>“But it’s so much effort,” Kazi whined.</p>
<p>Gren walked closer to Kazi until he was at the side of the desk, and kneeled to be closer to eye level. He had learned in diplomacy training that towering over someone was not conducive to smooth negotiations. Maybe this technique would work with personal relationships, too.</p>
<p>“What if I bathed with you? Would that make it easier?”</p>
<p>“Um, I suppose.” Kazi took their eyes off the book they were currently reading to look at him.</p>
<p>“Ok. I’ll start the bath. Does 10 minutes sounds good?”</p>
<p>“Yes, that works,” Kazi replied.</p>
<p>* * * * * *</p>
<p>Kazi looked at the clock on the wall. The sun was beginning to lower, and the previously agreed upon 10 minutes had almost passed. They put up the scattered books and paper they were working on and went to the bathroom, where Gren was waiting.</p>
<p>Both got undressed, and into the warm, soapy bath. Gren first and Kazi after, siting back against his chest. He grabbed a cloth and began to wash himself, Kazi doing the same. Gren washed his hair and then Kazi’s, taking the scented shampoo and massaging their scalp like all the other times he had washed their hair. It had never been both in the bath though, it was always Kazi’s head over a tub.</p>
<p>“We should do this more,” Kazi suggested.</p>
<p>“You like this?” Gren asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, it’s nice.”</p>
<p>When Gren had finished, Kazi unplugged the drain and both exited the bath. Gren used a drying spell on both of them, just before the sun set fully. Connecting to the Sun had certainly made his life easier in a few ways. Kazi’s eyes were heavy, falling and opening in a futile attempt to stay awake.</p>
<p>Gren picked up Kazi and carried them to the bedroom to lay them onto the bed. It was dark out now. “Do you have sleeping clothes?” he asked.</p>
<p>“I usually sleep naked,” Kazi yawned.</p>
<p>“I guess I should sleep naked too then. Where should I put these?” he pointed towards Kazi’s clothing on the floor.</p>
<p>“Only if you want to. And there’s a hamper in the closet.”</p>
<p>Gren walked to the closet and put Kazi’s clothes in the basket. Kazi watched, getting a look at his muscles.</p>
<p>“So, how should we sleep?” he asked as he walked back.</p>
<p>“Can you lay on your back, and I cuddle on top of you?”</p>
<p>“Works for me,” Gren said as he grabbed the blanket and laid down. Kazi removed their glasses and rolled on top of him, placing their head on his chest and their legs between his.</p>
<p>Gren put his nose close to Kazi’s hair. “Your hair smells good.”</p>
<p>“Well, you did wash it with strawberry shampoo.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Right, I did.”</p>
<p>“Is this comfortable?” Kazi asked sleepily. It was getting more difficult to fight the biological need for rest.</p>
<p>“It’s perfect.” Gren pulled the blanket over both of them, and then put his arms around Kazi as they fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may be touch starved</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>